Burning
by Kirsten.Vanessa
Summary: HarryxDraco. HarryxEd. AU: Ed is and has always been a Howarts student. Harry is with Draco but he can't help being attracted to that beautiful golden boy.
1. Prologue

_There was a boy_

_A very strange, enchanted boy_

_They said he traveled very far_

_Very far_

_Over land and sea_

_And then one day  
A magic day he passed my way  
And while we spoke of many things, fools and kings  
This he said to me  
"The greatest thing  
You'll ever learn  
Is just to love  
And be loved  
In return"_

_**Nature Boy – Nat King Cole**_


	2. Chapter 1

He had always been at Howarts.

Harry frowned.

_I just wonder why I never noticed._

The blonde Ravenclaw sat by his side, at ease.

He's been here since first grade. How come I don't even know his name?

"Evening, Potter. " The blonde boy grinned as he put his potions utensils over the desk.

"Hey. And you are…?"

"Elric. Edward. "

"It's nice to meet you."

They shook hands.

Harry noticed the firmness of his palm, slightly cold through white gloves.

"Mr. Potter could you please refrain from socializing in my class? 10 points off from Gryffindor. " Snape snorted as Harry almost groaned in protest.

"A bastard. " Ed mouthed, snickering at the man's back.

" I know. " Harry answered, grinning.

_I think I really like this guy._ The Boy Who Lived thought, as the blonde smiled back.

"Really Draco, we shouldn't skip class. "

"Liar. You know you want to."

"Yes, but you know I'm a nerd, and I'd rather do THAT sort of thing at night."

"Pussy."

"Bitch."

Draco groaned softly and Harry chuckled.

"I'm sorry. Couldn't help it. "

"Even so, you'll pay."

The platinum blonde pulled the other boy into whatever closet, kissing him.

"Oh I will. Later."

Harry grinned as he turned to leave the room.

"Don't you dare! Come back here! " Draco whispered in his ear, pulling him away from the doorknob.

"Possessive, are we not?"

"You are such an ass."

"And you love it." Harry said, sliding his hand over the Slytherin's arse.

"No one's complaining."

"Indeed."

And hungry lips devoured.

"You have your cloak?"

"Yes. I'll meet you later on, then?"

"Or tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I need to catch up! It's YOUR fault I have no notes! "

Draco's trademark smirk cracked his lips.

He entered the library, empty except for the blonde boy sitting on a far end table. Harry smiled. He walked slowly, carrying his quill and a roll of parchment in his arms.

"Thanks Edward."

"Call me Ed. " His golden eyebrows rose, his glasses slipping to the end of his nose. " Take a seat Harry."


	3. Chapter 2

"So you actually get this?" Harry asked, reading the Transfigurations text for the tenth time.

"Kind of." Ed lean into the book, pointing. "Here."

Both boys could feel each other's warmth. The heat.

Harry loosened his tie, unbuttoned the first button of his shirt. Ed's breathing in that moment seemed much too loud for a library. The Boy Who Lived couldn't help but notice.

He pulled one gloved hand, trying to slide the fabric off his digits.

_Can I see your hands? Why do you hide them?_

Ed's eyes drifted.

"Go ahead."

Silvery, silky skin emerged. Harry had seen it once before, in the hand of the traitor Peter Pettigrew. He shivered.

"Why?"

"I lost it. A lashback from a spell that went wrong."

"What could have gone wrong?"

"You, of all people should know."

Harry had a flashback of bright, terrifying green.

_I guess I know._

"You've been spacing out an awful lot lately…" Draco said, caressing Harry's back with warm fingers.

"School's been a bitch."

"Not good enough. Tell me, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Really."

"And what's with the Ravenclaw?"

"Ed? Oh, he's a friend of mine. He's been helping me fix my notes."

The Slytherin's body tensed so much Harry shuddered at the feeling.

"Just with notes?"

Draco could barely control himself, but somehow he managed to get a grip.

"Okay."

The Boy Who Lived couldn't help but sigh.

It's harder than they let it show.

Controlling suspicion.

Trust.

Harry and Ed were walking in the gardens.

Steps and loud voices echoed from the Quidditch field.

"What is the bloody deal with Malfoy?"

"How the hell would I know! He just took off without a word!"

Some Slytherins with Quidditch gear passed them nearby and Harry felt a lump in his throat. He forgot Draco's practice.

"Something wrong?"

"No…nothing."

Jealousy is a horrible thing.

It consumes.

It burns.

It eats you up.

It develops hate.

Ed was walking next to Harry after Charms, a platinum blond boy stood right in front of them.

"Potter." His eyes reflected rage and, honestly, Edward knew better than to interfere.

"I'll see you later then, Harry." The small boy smiled, then he nodded at Draco's direction and left.

"What the hell was that, Malfoy?"

The usage of lastnames left to public recognition.

"You told me you were busy!" His eyes were pools of silver anger, but his face remained unsettlingly calm.

"I was."

"No. I saw you."


	4. Chapter 3

"I was just hanging out! It's not like I was making out with him!" Harry mentally slapped himself for his lame excuse for an example.

Pale eyebrows rose in mock surprise, an unspoken really? hanging in the air.

"I can be many things, Potter. But I'm not stupid."

Green Slytherin robes twirled as he left, and greener eyes could only follow.

"Are you okay, Harry? Did that bastard bother you? Because we could…"

"Really Ed, it's okay."

But it's not.

"You don't look okay."

I know.

"We just had a fight."

"Bad?"

I wish I knew.

Awkward silence.

"I'm sorry."

The blonde boy placed a cold palm in Harry's shoulder.

It stung.

Draco wanted to spontaneously hit something.

No.

He HAD to hit something.

Preferably that Ravenclaw jerk.

For once, he was out of control.

And that was plain dangerous.

Harry would have faced Rita Skeeter or Voldemort a thousand times, rather than facing an enraged Draco.

It simply couldn't be good.

Only the make-up sex… Harry's subconscious mind supplied.

The Boy Who Lived almost chuckled at the absurdity of the situation.

Harry had never been a charming gentleman. He would never be.

But stumbling over the stairs was new.

The boy fell and scrapped his knees, but his palms fell on something warm.

Draco hadn't spoken directly to Harry for two days. And he had spent said time rambling through the castle's forgotten hallways.

Stay away.

Homicide is not the way to go.

Stay away.

But when he heard a loud crack and a groan, he walked curiously towards the noise.

Golden eyes stared back, Harry had his hands pressed up against his chest, pinning the other boy down.

"Um…Harry?"

A figure laid on the floor, Draco walked towards it slowly.

Potter would never know what Ed wanted to say; his lips grazed the boy's by pure magnetism.

Somehow he forgot.

"BOY! You shouldn't be here!" Filch screeched from the floor.

"Don't mind me…Oh! I think you fell on your cat!"

The size of the man's eyes grew and Malfoy snickered.

Guilt is a horrible thing.

Lust is a horrible thing.

Such a horrifying, wonderful thing.

I shouldn't do this.

Why can't I stop?


	5. Chapter 4

Ed and Harry let a week pass before they kissed again.

Harry went to the Slytherin's common room one night, hidden under his cloak. He apologized.

He cried.

Draco fucked him hard and merciless against his bed.

Harry had to bite his fist to keep himself from screaming and whimpering.

The pain blurred his senses.

That Sunday Ed asked what had happened to his bandaged hand.

Harry smiled.

I must not tell lies.

"I shouldn't."

"What?" Grey eyes devoured his lips.

"Shouldn't stay here…Practice's about to start."

A lean hand flew from his neck to his back.

"You'll stay."

"Harry, whats the real deal between you two?" Ed asked.

"Hmm?" that took him by surprise.

He was warm and sweet, and golden. The Boy Who Lived probably didn't deserve someone so beautiful.

"Please Harry. This is hurting you…"

"It's not. It's just…"

He could never describe what he had with Draco.

Words weren't enough.

Soft lips caressed the mark on his forehead.

"It will be okay."

Harry nodded weakly.

It always is.

His hand ached.

But the pain was stronger in his heart.

"You deserve this."

"Draco…"

"You betrayed me."

"It wasn't."

"There's no excuse."

And they kissed.

Droplets of blood.

The Slytherin boy had bit a little too hard.

Harry shivered.

A while later, he realized it wasn't just his lip bleeding.

Harry walked slightly differently.

Limping.

Ed noticed. He'd always liked the way his hips swayed.

Now his stance seemed… incomplete.

Broken.

"Hey, Ed."

The Ravenclaw just wrapped his arms around him

Comfortable.

Perfect.

Painful, still.

"What is this, Harry?"

Draco holds up a tiny note accusingly.

"Nothing."

Draco reads it for the tenth time and crumples it up.

"You won't see him."

Harry didn't complain, he didn't disagree or argue, he just sat on his bed and sighed.

Harry stopped sitting nexto to Ed.

He stopped answering his notes.

Giving more than just a cold shoulder.

And it was driving Edward mad.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm having trouble with Transfigurations."

"It's not that hard, you know." Draco arched an eyebrow smugly.

"Yeah, so I'm told."

Draco decided to block out the possibilities for a hidden message.

For the sake of his own sanity.


End file.
